Stow Away
by KayDragonide
Summary: Lady Lucy Heartfilia is slowly dyeing inside . Her father is forcing her to marry a man old enough to be her grandfather . She take matters into her own hands and runs away with her best friend Levy. Natsu Dragneel Feared captain of the Crimson Dragon is getting bored and hasn't had a good fight in a long time . Set in 1779 . Rated M for future lemon. Enjoy


London England 1799

Lady Lucy Heartfilia Should have know something was wrong when her father requested her presence for tea. He would rather her be out of his sight at all times. So naturally when Levy her maid and secret best friend ( ladies had friends of their social status or higher it didnt matter if they where nice or not ) infromed her that her father wanted her to attend tea with him she knew there was something he wanted . Needless to say she was anxious . She knew exactly what he wanted from her and she dreaded it . Marriage , she hated the word. She hated being paraded infront of stuffy old men like a prized pony up for auction. If she were to ever willingly marry it would be for love not for profit. No matter the lofty thoughts of love in her head , she knew it could never be . She was at full mercy of her father and she guessed soon her future husband . Oh how she wished she were born a boy ! Then she would have the freedom to do as she pleases . But alas no matter how many times she wished it , it could never be.

Stopping in front of a rather large portrait she sighed . The women gazing out at her with kind eyes resembled her . Or rather she resembled her , same golden hair and same expresive brown eyes . " I miss you Mama . I know you wouldnt let father marry me off to a man that i could never love. " With another heavy sigh and one last look at her mothers portrait she continued on her way . The mansion used to be so full of love and laughter , untill her Mama died . Then any thing resembling love or warmth faded , leaving a cold empty shell of what it once was . Out side of her fathers study she hesitated . "Come on Lucy you know what he is going to say so why not just get it over with . " Taking a deep breath she gently knocked and waited . Nothing . "Father its me , you wanted to speak with me ?" lucy said as she knocked again . Nothing , begining to lose what little patience she had she rose her fist to knock louder . "Enter " came her fathers cold voice . Finally she internally mumbled , knowing better then to voice her compliant . He didn't bother to look up as she entered. Standing rim rod straight she waited . And waited . Lucy counted the minuets in her head . After making her wait five minuets in slience he finally spoke . "Lucy , the reason I have called you here is to tell you that i've found a husband for you . Duke Everlude Of Abingdon has chosen you as his future wife . He is extremly wealthy and requires no dowry , just your obedience and company . I expect that your familel duty with out resistance or compliant. Have i made my self clear , Lucy ?" Lucy stared wide eyed at her father . She knew this was going to happen but she couldnt help how angry she felt . She noticed her fathers jaw tighten too late . " Have I made myself clear Lucy!" She flinched , the sound of her father raising his voice always had that affect on her. She felt like a small frightened child again . "Yes father , may i ask when my wedding will be ?" "In two weeks time . You have a dress fitting tomorrow at noon. You're dismissed." Resisting the urge to run from the room she exited as quitely as possible . Then she ran as if cerberus himself were nipping at her heels . Lucy barely noticed levy exiting a room ahead untill it was too late . Both coliding and landed on the floor in a heap. "Miss Lucy! whats wrong why are you running ?" "ugh sorry Levy , and how many times have I told you not to call me miss Lucy!" Levy looked nervously around the hall . "Sorry Lu-chan, I didnt know if you were running from your father . Remember what happen last time he heard me call you Lu-chan ?" Both girls shivered at the memory . Her father was a cruel man. Making her watch as he gave Levy ten lashes . Just to teach her a lesson about making the wrong type of friends . He expected his daughter to make the "right" kind of friends . The ones who only care about the latest fashion or this scandel and that scandel , or who the most eligeble bachlor was . She never really fit in with those girls , they thought she was odd with her love of books and adventure and just her firey spark for life in her eyes .They didnt even realize that they where slowly dying inside, the spark they once had killed long ago. Destoryed by society and their parents forcing what was proper into their minds and pushing out dreams they so desperatly tried to hold on to. They didn't have loving mothers like she did growing up . Her mother even loved Levy as her own , raising the girls together . "Lu-chan ? Are you ok? " "Huh?" Finally shocked out of her mind Lucy noticed they where still on the floor. "Sorry Lev I was lost in thought ." Struggling off the floor in her full skirts Lucy nearly face planted on the floor again . " Come on lets go to my room we need to talk" Lucy mumbled as she helped levy up .

Once safely inside Lucys "room", ha prison was more like it , they both could finally breath easier . Floping on her bed in a very unlady like maner she screamed into her pillow "Mf domf wonff oo get maffied!" "Lu " Levy giggled " You know i can't understand a word you say when you do that." "UUUUGGGGGHHHHH" Flopping on her back " Sorry Lev , I'm just so frustrated ! I dont want to get married ! " Levy stared at her with sad eyes " So thats what he wanted , I figured he would have you meet that man before decieding to marry you off . But I guess he didnt want to take any more chances of you running another one off again." "Well what do you expect Lev . The were ether too old and sick, or my age and arogant !" " Yeah" Levy laughed "Remember the time you pour a whole pot of scalding tea on Lord Bora!" Laughing now as well. "That lecherous fool had it coming ! He told me he couldnt wait to see what was under my corset , as if it was a perfectly acceptible conversation to have over tea!" They both laughed remembering the look on his face . It was like this was the frist time a women didnt fall head over heels for him . The laugther died suddenly at the memory of he punishment . " I agree that he deserved it Lu but i was so worried about you after your father found out . If i wasnt able to sneak you food and take care of your ribs then you might have died ." Rubbing the spot where a scar would forever be Lucy sighed . " I know , I cant belive he would go so far as to abuse me and keep my locked up with no food for a week . " After a moment of slience between them Levy finally spoke . " So who is the man you have to marry ?" Another heavy sigh " Duke Everlude of Abingdon" she wispered . "WHAT ! Lu you have got to be kidding me ! He is older than your father !" "H-How old?" Lucy couldnt surpress a shudder of disgust . " He is 65 years old , Praticly old enough to be your grandfather !" Unable to stay still any longer Lucy jumped up and frantically paced around her room . A sudden firey anger consumed her . "I wont marry him! I refuse to marry a disgusting old man that I have never met who is older than my father !" Levy wasnt the least bit shocked of her friends out burst and looked at her with sorrow "Lu I know you dont want too , but there is nothing that you can do . It's not like you can defy your father , i'm afriad of what he would do to you if you did ." Still pacing the room Lucys faced morphed from panic, to frustration, too intense consintration. " Uhhh Lu , I know that look . You know I dont like that look . Every time you get that face you get us both in to big trouble ." spinning to face Levy so fast that she startled the peteit bluenette " Levy I just had the best idea " "No no no no no ." Levy said looking horrifyed "Levy just listen please ." "Ugh fine whats your idea ?" Levy said with a long suffering sigh . She suddenly felt very tired . "Lev , Why dont we ... Run away? Whats stopping us from just stowing away on a ship and sailing to a different land full of adventure and excitement ? Who know we might even find true love one day ." Lucy had the most determined face Levy had ever seen , but still her mind flashed to all the horrifying ways that this could end badly " You can't be serious lu , what if we get caught or worse killed !?" "Thats all part of the adventure Lev. Ill be slowly dieing if i stay here any way. I would rather die while having an adventure than slowly die of depression caged in my own mind and forced to spend my days with a man i will never love. " Lucy's faced turned determined " I'm leaving wether you come with me or not Levy . Although i would rather you come with me . Not only do i need my best friend with me but i'm scared of what my father would do to you once he discovered i'm gone ." Levy was slient for several more minutes before she finally squared her shoulders and looked Lucy dead in the eye. "Ok i'll go with you." "YES YES YES ! This is going to be so much fun !" "Gah , calm down Lu-chan ! Stop shaking me and let me finish my sentence !" Lucy instantly let go " Sorry i'm just so excited !" "As i was saying " Levy said raising her voice " Before i was so rudely interupted . Ill go with you but i need a day to prepare , we need mens clothes , food and some money wouldnt hurt. " Lucy nodded levy was always the one the actually thought things through. "leave the money to me Lev , I assume you will be able to get the rest of the items we need right ?" Levy nodded "Ok good , Ugh i was kind of hoping to get out of that horrid dress fitting tomorrow." "I'm afriad you would need to go no matter if we where ready to leav now or not. We need to give your father the illiusion that your are going to be the perfect obedient daughter he expects you to be . That way it will be easier to sneak out of here. We will leave tomorrow night as soon as every one is asleep , no one will suspect a thing . " There was a ripple of excitement between the two girls "ok tomorrow night is good , I just need to deal with my father untill then

Natsu stared out at the aproching harbor with distaste , he hated england and avoided it if he could. But he needed supplys for him and his crew . So it couldn't be helped . Who knows something interesting could happen that makes it worth his while , He thought smirking .

And thats the end of this chapter guys . I hope you all enjoyed it . I have had fic in my head for a while . it started out as me atempting to write a book but i thought the characters would be perfect as Natsu and Lucy . It will be rated M for future mature conten . Possibly some steamy lemons . Who knows what my mind will come up with . Any way stay tuned for next time ! Bye !

~Kay


End file.
